SIMPLE IWAOI! Oneshot YAOI
by Udon Katsudon
Summary: Tentang kehidupan Iwaizumi yang diklaim sebagai pacar Oikawa. Oneshot, romance unyuunyu, school life, slice of life, maybe lilbit OOC YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!. Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru (Uke!Tooru)


**Simple**

 _Udon Katsudon_

 ** _Oneshot,_** _romance unyuunyu, school life, slice of life, maybe lilbiy OOC, T15!_

 ** _YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

 ** _Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru (Uke!Tooru)_**

 **©Haruichi Furudate ,** saya hanya meminjam karakternya

Typo, kegajean yang ada mohon dimaklumi ^^

Silakan membaca!

 **Reviewnya ditunggu ^^**

 **SIMPLE**

Basah aspal yang masih tersisa, karena hujan masih turun hari ini. Kemerlap lampu jalanan tidak terlalu jauh selisihnya dengan pusat kota, berkesan klasik malah. Dengung musik instrumental menggema di sebuah kamar apartemen, meremang suasananya. Mengalun pelan tidak tega mengusik kedua laki-laki yang tengah terlelap. Beberapa pakaian berserakan di bawah ranjang, ditemukan juga kaleng-kaleng yang sampai jatuh tak sadar, dan pisau di meja. Sekali lagi ini bukan kasus pemerkosaan apalagi pembunuhan.

Apa kehidupan akan selalu semulus ini? TIDAK. TENTU SAJA TIDAK.

Iwaizumi Hajime mahasiswa semester menengah Fakultas Bahasa tiba-tiba membuka mata. Mendelik melihat kanan kiri, ia terbangun dari tidur ayamnya. Kembali ke realita bahwa ia sedang menghadapi ujian akhir semester. Setidaknya ada satu tugas yang menunggu untuk dikumpulkan. Bukan hanya itu, ia terbangun karena ada beban yang membuat lengan kanannya terasa nyeri, sebuah kepala dengan mata yang mengantup mendengkur halus.

Ingin rasanya Iwaizumi mendengus. Ia bangun pelan-pelan, agar tidak membuat sang pangeran gadungan bangun tentunya. Meraih kaos abu-abu yang tercecer di lantai, lalu melangkah menuju meja belajar. Tangannya menyalakan lampu khusus, membuka laptop berwarna senada dengan kaosnya.

Iwaizumi berdecak harus mengingat password laptop milik pacarnya. Ia berkedip sambil mengingat, "I..wa..chan..kowa..ii…" ejanya sambil mengetik. Tanda silang besar yang menyambutnya.

Alisnya menukik tidak suka, ia harus mengingatnya lagi. "Ya..mett…e.. Iwa..chan…" tanda silang lagi.

Baiklah kalau kali ini tidak berhasil Iwaizumi akan pulang. Iwaizumi mengingatnya betul-betul, menerka password yang tidak terduga. Ia merinding karena sempat terlintas kata-kata laknat tapi patut dicoba.

Adrenalinnya tertantang hanya untuk mengetik kata itu. "Mo..tt..o..haaya….errr…ku..Iwachan!" kata WELCOME terpampang jelas, "Damn, Kusoikawa, dia bego apa sinting sih?"

Iwaizumi mencari di mana _smartphone_ nya berada karena tugas yang diberitahukan ada di folder _screenshot._ Tangan lihai menggeser layar dengan cepat juga ia menemukan tugas UAS nya yang berbentuk _paperless,_ tumben, pikirnya.

Mata tajamnya melirik ke arah jam, pukul 02.00. Bagi mahasiswa yang hampir veteran –ya dia berdoa agar tidak terjadi- jam segitu sudah pagi. Masih ada 7 jam untuk pengumpulan. Kalau saja ia langsung pulang setelah kuliah, kalau saja ia menolak makan malam bersama pacarnya, kalau saja ia tidak membalas ciuman pacarnya yang memaksa tangannya untuk melepas baju. Kalau-saja, tugas ini akan selesai lebih cepat dan Iwaizumi bisa melanjutkan pertarungan dengan Kyotani. Percayalah, video game, apalagi.

"H..aa?" alis Iwaizumi terangkat satu membaca soal. "Yang bener aja…" celetuknya sebagai tanggapan. Di sana hanya satu pertanyaan. Mungkin jawabannya akan beranak cucu.

 _Ceritakan tentang seseorang yang terakhir kau temui, dan bagaimana katerkaitannya dengan kehidupanmu. Minimal 300 kata._

Benar sekali minggu lalu ia memang belajar tentang resensi, apresiasi hingga kritik dengan mengambil banyak buku novel. But, hell, tugas ini membelenggunya. Iwaizumi mengingat siapa orang terakhir yang ia temui, ia melirik pacarnya yang sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang. Iwaizumi memandangnya, kadang bergidik sendiri.

"Jangan bilang ini akan menjadi koleksi dosen itu…" desisnya mulai menyusun kata-kata. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali minum kopi. Tapi terlalu malas untuk menempuh beberapa langkah.

"Sebisaku saja…aku berharap…" Iwaizumi mengetik kata per kata untuk menceritakan sosok yang sedang tiidur.

Belum ada setengah jalan, ia berhenti. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. _Blank._ Permasalahan ini mungkin pernah dialami siapapun tidak terkecuali Iwaizumi. "Sepertinya aku memang perlu kopi…" Iwaizumi memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah.

Tangannya mengaduk pelan kopi panas, hujan kembali turun, Iwaizumi hanya memandangnya singkat. Kepulan harum dari kopi adalah favoritnya, tidak ada hubungannya memang tapi warna kulitnya senada dengan kopi. Telapak tangan Iwaizumi menempel di badan gelas, merasakan kehangatan dari kopi itu. Kopi? Iwaizumi tersenyum kecil.

Kembali ke kejadian sekitar 2 tahun lalu.

 _Iwaizumi sudah menentukan kaleng kopi dan kaleng bir yang ia pilih. Waktunya menuju kasir. Konbini terlihat sepi karena mungkin tempatnya kurang strategis, ditambah jam sudah menunjukkan dini hari, untuk ukuran kota Tokyo itu belum apa-apa._

 _Iwaizumi dengan kaos oblongnya mengantri, karena ada seseorang yang mendahuluinya di kasir._

 _"_ _Ah.. dimana…" gumaman laki-laki di depannya cukup keras. Iwaizumi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju laki-laki itu._

 _Laki-laki berambut coklat itu mengubrak – abrik isi tasnya, lalu berpindah ke semua kantongnya. "Ah maaf, aku tidak jadi membelinya…" laki-laki itu tertawa ragu sambil mengusap belakang kepala. Setelah menundukkan kepala, ia berangsur pergi._

 _Iwaizumi menyodorkan dua kaleng itu, tapi pandangan matanya tertuju pada roti yakisoba dan sekaleng susu._

 _Ketika keluar dari konbini, Iwaizumi mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah. Iwaizumi sedikit berlari saat sudah menemukan laki-laki tadi. "Oii…" panggilnya. Laki-laki itu menoleh._

 _"_ _Nih…" Iwaizumi memberikan bungkusan putih berisi pesanan laki-laki itu tadi. "Eh?"laki-laki yang memakai jaket klub bola voli itu menerimanya dengan heran. Ia menengok ke dalam bungkusan itu, "Uuu..waaahh" laki-laki itu memandang Iwaizumi._

 _"_ _Ter..terima kasih! Err.."_

 _"_ _Iwaizumi, Hajime. Sudahlah makan sana.." Iwaizumi mulai beranjak pergi. "Iwaizumi-san!" panggil laki-laki itu. Ia menjabat tangan Iwaizumi, "Oikawa..Tooru.."_

 _"_ _Ya..ya. aku pergi.."_

 _"_ _Chotto!" laki-laki bernama Oikawa itu menyeret Iwaizumi menuju sebuah halte kosong._

 _"_ _Aoba..Johsai?" Oikawa menelan kunyahannya saat Iwaizumi mengeja tulisan di jaketnya. Oikawa tertawa, "Hehehe, terdengar asing. Sebenarnya aku dari Miyagi, aku ke Tokyo untuk bertanding.." jelasnya._

 _Iwaizumi meminum bir nya, "Sou ka…"_

 _"_ _Aku akan di sini sekitar 2 bulan.."_

 _"_ _Sekolahmu?" Oikawa membuka kaleng susunya, "Perlakuan khusus bagi seorang atlet.." Iwaizumi menyunggingkan senyumnya. Berpikir, bisa gitu ya?_

 _"_ _Oh iya Iwaizumi-san.."_

 _"_ _Iwaizumi.. saja.."_

 _"_ _Aku berjanji akan menggantinya.. aku janji…"_

 _Iwaizumi berdiri, kaleng birnya sudah kosong beberapa menit lalu. "Aku ingin ramen…" katanya sambil melirik Oikawa. "Ya.. baiklah! Besok jam yang sama, kita bertemu di sini!"_

 _Iwaizumi melangkah pergi sambil melambai tangan kiri. "Senangnya ngerjain anak kecil.." lirihnya. Maybe he's lilbit drunk. Mana mungkin Iwaizumi akan menuruti seseorang yang ia tidak kenali apalagi untuk seorang 'anak kecil'. Salah, itu salah. Karena untuk hari esoknya ia menyadari satu hal._

 _"_ _AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" rutuknya dalam hati saat memandang semangkuk ramen lengkap dan seorang laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Yang bener aja…" lirihnya dengan alis berkedut. Berlanjut dengan perbincangan kesana kemari dan berakhir dengan bertukar nomor telepon. Sejak saat itu Iwaizumi memiliki seorang bayi yang harus ia asuh._

"Perasaan hanya kutinggal untuk bikin kopi kok kata-katanya ga nambah…" katanya menatap layar laptop lagi. Iwaizumi mulai mengetik setelah meminum kopi.

Hujan semakin deras, lagu yang di mainkan Iwaizumi tidak terdengar. Ia menyimpan keinginannya menggunakan alat pendengar. Menikmati hujan sebagai ganti musiknya. Hujan deras disertai petir. Seperti hari itu.

 _"_ _Apa dia marah karena aku tidak menonton pertandingannya?" Iwaizumi berjalan dengan payung satu-satunya. Jalanan yang hanya berisikan satu dua orang. Hujan mengguyur Tokyo sejak pagi, sialnya ia ada kelas yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, tenang saja, walau bertampang preman Iwaizumi termasuk mahasiswa yang cukup taat._

 _Iwaizumi bermaksud bertemu Oikawa di gedung olah raga di mana ia bertanding. Iwaizumi sudah mengirim pesan pada Oikawa, namun tak satupun dibalas. Langkah tenang Iwaizumi terpecah dengan langkah kaki –yang sepertinya sedang berlari- menuju ke arahnya._

 _Payungnya terhempas, Iwaizumi hampir jatuh namun berhasil bertahan. Sepasang tangan melingkar sempurna di lehernya, sebuah kepala menunduk bersembunyi di lehernya. "Oi.. Kusoikawa! Lepaskan!" Iwaizumi mencoba melepas kaitan Oikawa. Ia pun berhasil, Oikawa masih menunduk, dekapan itu berganti dengan genggaman pergelangan._

 _Oikawa masih dengan seragam voli nya membimbing Iwaizumi ke suatu tempat. Mereka sangat basah._

 _Oikawa menutup pintu kamar apartemennya kasar, "Oi, Kusoikawa!" panggilan Iwaizumi tak digubris, ia sibuk menyeret laki-laki itu menuju tempat tidur._

 _Iwaizumi terkejut saat Oikawa menciumnya tiba-tiba. Gerakan lidahnya sungguh menyebalkan, Iwaizumi memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir bawah Oikawa, "Ah!" ia sedikit kesakitan. Iwaizumi mengatur nafasnya._

 _Oikawa mendorong Iwaizumi hingga terlentang di ranjang. Oikawa siap untuk menciumnya lagi, sebelum bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik laki-laki itu, Iwaizumi membalikkan keadaan, di mana ia sudah berada di atas Oikawa, menatapnya tajam._

 _"_ _Iwaizumi Hajime.." panggil Oikawa lirih sambil menarik leher Iwaizumi. "Oi..apa yang terjadi?" Iwaizumi menatap kedua mata yang sembab dan sedikit merah. 'Dia nangis?' pikir Iwaizumi._

 _"_ _Iwaizumi…" panggil Oikawa lagi kali ini dengan satu tetes airmata yang mengalir di sudut matanya. "Ja… aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Iwaizumi mendekat. "Kau harus menciumku.." ia sedikit berbisik. Iwaizumi hanya menaruh hidungnya di leher Oikawa, kedua tangannya memegang pinggul Oikawa pelan._

 _"_ _Sebelum itu.." Iwaizumi mengecup bawah telinga Oikawa._

 _"_ _Hngg.." Oikawa mulai menutup mata._

 _Iwaizumi menarik nafas, "KERINGKAN DULU TUBUHMU BODOH !"_

 _DUAGH!_ _Efek suara jitakan Iwaizumi persis di puncak ubun-ubun Oikawa. "AAAAKKH!"_

 _Oikawa masih menunduk di sudut ranjang sambil memegang sebuah minuman hangat yang dibuat oleh Iwaizumi. Ia sedikit menyeka airmata walau tidak sederas waktu lalu. Iwaizumi keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap menggunakan kaos dan celana milik Oikawa –catatan dengan kaosnya, karena bahu Iwaizumi sedikit lebih lebar, ia merasa sedikit sesak-._

 _"_ _Kau menangis gara-gara jitakanku tadi ya, sorry…" kata Iwaizumi duduk di samping Oikawa. Kali ini ia membiarkan Oikawa memeluknya._

 _"_ _Karasuno…" Iwaizumi tertegun. "Karasuno?"_

 _Oikawa tetap memeluk leher Iwaizumi, "Mereka menang set terakhir..padahal itu adalah semi final.."_

 _Iwaizumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dan?"_

 _"_ _Seharusnya tim kami yang melawan Shiratorizawa, untuk menentukan perwakilan dari Miyagi.."kata Karasuno dan Shiratorizawa berpuutar di kepalanya._

 _"_ _Aaaa… aku mengerti. Apa hanya itu?" Oikawa mengangguk, "Aku terpilih dalam nominasi setter terbaik". Iwaizumi melepas pelukannya, ia menaruh telapak tangannya di kepala Oikawa, "Yang terpenting adalah kau dan timmu sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Hargai mereka yang sudah berjuang bersamamu."_

 _Iwaizumi lalu melihat sekeliling, kamar yang cukup rapi untuk seorang laki-laki. Banyak aksesoris voli di sana. "Kau tidak tinggal bersama dengan timmu?"_

 _Oikawa menggeleng, "Sebelum aku menjadi siswa Seijoh, aku sempat tinggal di Tokyo cukup lama, di sini bersama salah satu saudaraku, jadi aku memilih untuk di sini saja daripada di asrama…"_

 _"_ _Sok keren.." lirih Iwaizumi. "Ha?"_

 _"_ _Ah, bukan apa-apa…"_

 _"_ _Yang terpenting adalah kau dan timmu sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Hargai mereka yang sudah berjuang bersamamu."_

Iwaizumi hampir muntah mengingatnya. "Itu ngomong pakai mulutnya siapa sih? Ugh…" kepalanya pusing tiba-tiba. Ya, walaupun sebagai mahasiswa fakultas Bahasa, ia pikir tidak harus juga menjadi pujangga.

Iwaizumi mengetik lagi, sekitar 200 kata telah ia tempuh. Apalagi ya yang harus ia ceritakan tentang Kusoikawa?

Iwaizumi mengabaikan suara yang berasal dari dapur kecil kamar. Iwaizumi meminum kopinya yang perlahan dingin, padahal AC tak seberapa dibanding hujan di luar.

"Oikawa termasuk orang yang bodoh…" ia bergumam sambil mengetik.

 _Sore hari di mana mendung masih menyelimuti dan matahari mencoba terbebas melalui celah awan. Iwaizumi dengan selembar kertas dalam genggamannya. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya otaknya saja yang salah, demi apa ia merencanakan semua ini._

 _"_ _Iwaizumi – san!" teriak Oikawa dari kejauhan. Ia lebih santai, hanya mengenakan kemeja navy dan sentuhan kacamata._

 _Mereka lalu duduk di halte kosong dekat konbini. "Tumben sekali, ada apa Iwaizumi? Apa kau ingin menraktirku makanan?"_

 _Iwaizumi sedikit gugup, "Ya.. sebelum itu. Ini untukmu.." Iwaizumi memberikan selembar kertas kepada Oikawa._

 _"_ _Apa ini?"_

 _"_ _Buka aja…" Oikawa lalu membuka kertas itu, dan membacanya pelan. Kertas itu bersis Tanka (salah satu puisi Jepang) oleh Otomo no Yakamochi._

 _"_ _Mungkin.. Mulut yang membisu.. Mungkinkah terdengar.. Sebab aku telah menunggu lama..Kau tak kunjung datang.." Iwaizumi tersenyum lebar. Ia berharap perasaannya dapat tersampaikan dengan baik, karena ia susah payah membujuk Matsukawa agar mencarikannya sajak yang tepat. Stok snack jagung menjadi imbalannya._

 _'_ _Sungguh tidak keren jika aku langsung berkata cinta pada anak ini…' pikirnya._

 _"_ _Iwaizumi-san.." panggil Oikawa tersenyum ragu. Iwaizumi menunggu, "Jadi…?" tanya Iwaizumi masih tersenyum._

 _"_ _Ini maksudnya apa?" senyum Iwaizumi luntur bak tanah longsor, sambaran petir dan mendung sebagai latar belakangnya. Jadi-sia-sia-aja-aku-ngasih-itu-dan-dia-ga-ngerti-sama-sekali._

 _Iwaizumi merebut kertas itu kembali, melipatnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku. "Udah, lupakan saja, yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya."_

 _"_ _Mengatakan apa?"_

 _"_ _LUPAKAN! Ayo makan ramen saja…" Iwaizumi menggandeng Oikawa melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia sedikit tertawa, "Bego dan polos emang beda tipis…" lirihnya._

"Lagi apa?" tanya Oikawa yang tiba-tiba menaruh ramen instan di sisi kanan Iwaizumi. "Ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan…" Oikawa bergumam oh.

"Kan bisa dikerjakan nanti, ini masih jam setengah 4…" Oikawa bergelantungan di lengan Iwaizumi. "Iya iya… yang UASnya udah kelar…" Oikawa –mahasiswa jurusan hukum, dan sialnya satu universitas dengan Iwaizumi- tertawa lalu mengecup pipi pacarnya.

"Seidaknya kau pakai celana, ganggu banget liatnya…" Oikawa yang cemberut lalu mengambil celana. "Itu ramennya dimakan, udah dibuatin juga!"

"Bawel!" timpal Iwaizumi. Oikawa tak menyahut.

Ia kembali sambil mengusap kelopak mata, "Ne… Iwachan.. kapan pindah ke sini?" Iwaizumi belum menjawabnya, masih ada sekitar beberapa kalimat lagi sebelum ia menyudahi tugasnya.

"Setelah UAS, _maybe_..." jawabnya singkat. Oikawa duduk di samping Iwaizumi, meminum kopi milik pacarnya.

"Hey Iwachan.."

"Hmm…"

"Kemarin Ushijima bilang kalau dia menyukaiku…" Iwaizumi masih mengetik. Sesekali melirik ramen instannya agar tidak dimakan Oikawa. "Terus?"

"Ya aku bilang aku ga suka dia.." Oikawa menaruh kakinya di paha Iwaizumi. "Loh kenapa? Kasian…"

"Aku sudah punya Iwachan…" Iwaizumi berdiri, melangkah pergi karena sedikit lagi ia selesai namun ada panggilan alam.

"Dih! Emang aku pacarmu?"

"Iwachan! _Hidoiiiiiii_!" teriaknya. "Mau kemana lagi!?" tanya Oikawa jengkel.

Iwaizumi menjawab sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi, "Mau _poop_ , kenapa? Mau ikut?"

"Najis…" timpal Oikawa. Oikawa mulai penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakan Iwaizumi, ia pun mulai membaca file itu dengan cermat. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri, mulai besar kepala, sifat narsisnya kambuh.

 _Oikawa termasuk orang yang bodoh._ Kalimat luar biasa yang benar-benar di tulis pacarnya.

Senyumnya menghilang, tergantikan dengan kerutan di kening, matanya menyipit membaca satu per satu kata yang ada di paragraf terakhir. Ia pun geram, ingin rasanya menghantam kepala pacarnya dengan bola voli.

"IWACHAAAN!"

"Urusaaiii!"

See? And they'll be happily ever after.

 **THE END**

Ini endingnya apa banget dah –"

Saya ga tau ini apa, awalnya cuma mikirin alur2 random,

Eh malah keenakan(?) akhirnya nulis, dari pada muntah2.

Btw saia lagi suka banget sama couple ini hehehe/plak

 **So, don't forget to give me a reviewwww!**

Sebanyak-banyaknya, mau curhat juga boleh hehe/slap

Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^


End file.
